Revolver Music Awards 2016
The 2016 (7th) Revolver Music Awards were held on December 12, 2016 at Webster Hall in New York, New York. Performers Presenters The following presented: *Frankie Palmeri of Emmure - presented Best Live Band Award *Brandon Saller and Alex Varkatzas of Atreyu - presented Best Drummer Award *Brian Slagel and Ace Frehley - presented Best New Talent Award *Elize Ryd of Amaranthe - presented Paul Gray Best Bassist Award *Alissa White-Gluz of Arch Enemy and Doyle Wolfgang von Frankstein of Misfits - presented Most Metal Athlete Award *Norman Reedus - presented Innovator Award and introduced Anthrax *Ben Weinman, Billy Rymer, and Kevin Antreassian of The Dillinger Escape Plan - presented Best Vocalist Award *Life of Agony - presented Dimebag Darrell Best Guitarist Award *Justis Mustaine - presented Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award *Jim Florentine and Don Jamieson - presented Most Dedicated Fans Award *Dave Noll and Jessica Pimentel - presented Best Film & Video Award *Jake Bowen and Matt Halpern of Periphery - presented Song of the Year Award *Dave Lombardo of Fantomas & Suicidal Tendencies and Jesse Leach of Killswitch Engage - presented Album of the Year Award Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Innovator Award *'Anthrax' Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award *'Dave Mustaine of Megadeth' 'General' Best Live Band *Black Sabbath *Ghost *Hatebreed *Rob Zombie *'Slipknot' Best Drummer *Vinnie Paul of Hellyeah *'Chris Adler of Megadeth' *Tomas Haake of Meshuggah *Valentino Arteaga of Of Mice & Men *Billy Rymer of The Dillinger Escape Plan Best New Talent *'Avatar' *Babymetal *Nails *Stitched Up Heart *Toothgrinder Paul Gray Best Bassist *Geezer Butler of Black Sabbath *Kyle Sanders of Hellyeah *'Dick Lövgren of Meshuggah' *Robert Trujillo of Metallica *Piggy D of Rob Zombie Most Metal Athlete *'WWE Superstar Baron Corbin' *Drew Stafford of the Winnipeg Jets *UFC Fighter Julianna Peña *UFC Fighter Matt Brown *Robin Lehner of the Buffalo Sabres Best Vocalist *Johan Hegg of Amon Amarth *Chino Moreno of Deftones *Jesse Leach of Killswitch Engage *Cristina Scabbia of Lacuna Coil *'Austin Carlile of Of Mice & Men' Dimebag Darrell Best Guitarist *Mark Tremonti of Alter Bridge *'Dave Mustaine & Kiko Loureiro of Megadeth' *James Hetfield & Kirk Hammett of Metallica *Mikael Akerfeldt & Fredrik Akesson of Opeth *Zakk Wylde Most Dedicated Fans *Anthrax *Periphery *'Pierce the Veil' *Trivium *Volbeat Best Film & Video *"Blood Moon" from Giraffe Tongue Orchestra *'"Silvera" from Gojira' *"1985" from Kvelertak *"Shadows" from Red Fang *"Pride In Prejudice" from Slayer Song of the Year *"Raise Your Horns" by Amon Amarth *'"Square Hammer" by Ghost' *"The Threat Is Real" by Megadeth *"Hardwired" by Metallica *"Brotherhood of the Snake" by Testament Album of the Year *''Gore'' from Deftones *''Dystopia'' from Megadeth *''The Violent Sleep of Reason'' from Meshuggah *''Hardwired... To Self-Destruct'' from Metallica *''Seal the Deal & Let's Boogie'' from Volbeat Artists with Multiple Nominations The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Five: Megadeth *Four: Metallica *Three: Meshuggah *Two: Amon Amarth, Black Sabbath, Deftones, Ghost, Hellyeah, Of Mice & Men, Rob Zombie, and Volbeat The following artist has received multiple awards: *Three: Megadeth Category:Award Shows